Under The Influence
by LexiTheAmatuer
Summary: Alicia has an interesting movie night with Owen. Georgetown memories included. A/W story. Summaries are not my strong point. Ha! Please leave comments/reviews! I'd love to know what you all think.
1. Chapter 1

She and Will were spending late nights at the office, agonizing over this case. They were losing...badly. And though they had copious amounts of work ahead, Will suggested they both take the night off to refresh. They were getting nowhere and he needed her at her best. She started to refuse, stating that she would be fine, but Will just said, "Doctor's orders!" To which Alicia replied, "You're no doctor, Gardner!" Will grinned mischieviously, "Sometimes, I am..." Alicia burst into laughter, "Well, if says I should be on bed rest, I ought to listen..." Alicia cocked her head to the side and gave Will a beaming smile. His heart was beating furiously. Would she ever understand the effect she had on him? "Goodnight, Will." "Goodnight, Alicia."

"Ahhhhhh..." Alicia plopped onto her couch. It had never felt so comfortable. She felt as though she hadn't been home in weeks. She looked around at her empty apartment, as she kicked off her painful, though fashionable black stiletto Louboutins. Zach and Grace were at Peter's, and she was relieved. She needed the silence. She needed time to relax and think about nothing. Absolutely nothing. She felt as though her head were about to explode with the events occurring throughout both her professional and personal life. She was starting to fall asleep. She thought about getting up, taking off her makeup, dress, and blazer...but, that was more effort than she felt like putting forth.

"Aliiiiiiiica!" Alicia slowly opened her eyes, hoping that she was the banging on the door was just in her imagination. Some cruel joke from God or...whomever. No. She just fell asleep. There isn't really someone at her door right now. *knock, knock, knock* "Oh, dear love of my life! Alicia!" _Ughhhh_...

Alicia stumbles off of the couch and slowly walks towards the door. She opens the door, while rubbing her overly-tired eyes.

She sighs, "What are you doing here?"

"No, no. I believe the correct response is, 'Oh, hello dearest brother of mine! I've missed you more than I could ever express in mere, simple words. Please, won't you come in?' " Owen's grin was infectious and Alicia shook her head. She couldn't help but giggle and let him into her apartment. Owen gives her a tight hug and picks her up, while spinning. "Owen! Put me down!" Alicia jokingly demands. They both laugh. He steps back to look over his older sister, before saying "Nice after-sex hair, sis. Did you and Will finally do the deed?" Alicia ignores his comment and goes to look in the mirror, "You're such an ass. I was taking a much needed nap before YOU arrived. Thankyouverymuch..."

"Hmmmhmmm...SURE."

"Okay, change of subject..."

"Alicia, I'm just saying...if he batted for my team, I'd be on that like an ape climbs a tree. Seriously. I would climb him like a tree. That man is sex on a stick."

"Okay! Enough, Owen! Wow, you are more talkative than usual..."

"I am not."

Alicia walks over to him and sniffs him.

"Oh my God...Owen! Really? How old are you?"

"What?!"

"You smoked marijuana!"

"Okay, first of all...you're not 60 years-old, Alicia. You can call it pot. Second, of all...I did no such thing!" Owen responded, feigning offence.

"I can smell it." Alicia said bluntly, her arms crossed over...eyebrow arched. She wasn't buying it.

"I didn't say I hadn't smoked it during previously...possibly in this very jacket. I'm saying that I swear to you, I have smoked absolutely nothing today."

"Then, why are your pupils dilated?"

"You're imagining things, Alicia."

Alicia gives Owen an unsatisfied and highly parental look.

"Okay, MOM. How about I use the bathroom real quick and you go get changed into some old sweatpants and your favorite Georgetown hoodie? Does Will remember that you _stole _that from him, by the way?"

"I didn't _steal _anything, Owen. I just borrowed it...for a decade or two."

"Ha, okay. Well anyway..._thief. _I brought the John Hughes DVD collection. We can catch up, order some pizza, and have a little movie marathon. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. I'll go change."


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia went and changed into a pair of black sweatpants and her favorite oversized, blue Georgetown hoodie. It was slightly faded and worn, it was 20 years-old, after all. But, she loved it. It reminded her of better, easier times back in college. When she didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders . She could feel herself relax every time she slipped it on. She still remembers the first time she wore it...

"Come on, Leesh! It's freezing! That little cardigan, however nice, isn't going to keep you warm."

"Will, I'm not taking your sweatshirt! I'm perfectly fine."

"I can see your goosebumps from here."

"Well, _maybe _if you turned on your heat_..."_

"The heat is on!"

"Will, 60 degrees is not considered heat_. _That's air-conditioning."

"Alright, I'm not arguing with you anymore. You're going to put on this sweatshirt, even if I need to put it on you myself, Alicia Cavanaugh."

"Ha! Oh, really? And how do you plan on doing that? And why should I listen to you, anyway?"

"Doctor's orders!"

"For the umpteenth time, you are _not _a doctor! And I am _not _putting on your sweatshirt."

"Is that a challenge?" Will smiles and arches his one eyebrow. Alicia's heart starts to flutter. She can feel her cheeks fluster and she grins while looking down at her hands. She doesn't know how he plans on getting this sweater on her, but she's eager to find out. Though, of course, she won't tell him.

"...Maybe." She teases. As soon as she shyishly peaks up, Will is lunging towards her on the couch.

"Ah! Will! Don't you dare!" She bursts out laughing, as he lands on top her, forcing them both into a horizontal position.

Will was laughing as he now kneeled over her.

"Well, _Doctor_, how do you intend on getting this sweatshirt on me if you have my entire upper body pinned beneath you?" Will was clever, but not as clever as Alicia. Or so she thought...

"Oh, I have my ways..." He grabbed the bottom of his sweatshirt and pulled it up and over his head, revealing the perfect, chiseled torso. Years of basketball and baseball suited him well. Alicia looked him up and down, with her mouth slightly ajar. She had seen Will shirtless plenty of times. However, during none of those times was she pinned beneath him. They were best friends, afterall. Nothing more. Right? He wasn't overly muscular. He had a four pack, a v shaped outline with a slight happy trail leading down the middle. If her arms weren't pinned beneath her, she may have lunged at him the way he just lunged at her.

Now, Alicia really didn't want the sweatshirt. She could feel her body burning with desire. Will slowly leaned over her, while sliding down to meet her face to face. They were within inches of each other. He smiled deviously and he took each one of her hands and moved them above her head, slowly. She could feel his breath on her face. If only one of them made the first move, just to move their faces slightly closer. "Sit up." He said in almost a whisper. His close proximity was too much to bear. Her thoughts were scrambled and incoherent. So, she complied. He slid back down and moved into a kneeling position, still hovering over her. She sat up, never breaking eye contact. He slowly observed her every move and facial expression, meticulously noting every one of her perfect features. From the golden brown specks in her beautiful green eyes, to the dark freckle above her collarbone. He didn't know what he was doing, but...in this moment, everything felt _right. _He needed to pursue this. Whatever "this" was. He nervously reached for the top button of her cardigan. Will Gardner was never nervous when it came to women, but Alicia was different. She was his best friend, his companion, his..._everything. _She just didn't know it, yet. Alicia didn't resist or pull back. Instead, she stared at Will intently. They could always communicate well without using words. This moment was no exception. Will released the bottom button from the sweater's embrace and leaned over Alicia to take her sweater off. Will slowly leaned in closer again. Alicia felt every nerve in her being shoot off as her stomach began to turn with anticipation. Will's heart was racing. His lips hovered over hers...

"Gardner! Dude, you're not about to miss this game, are you!? Oh, whoops..." Jerry, Will's roommate looked down at the floor, scratching the back of his neck... embarrassed. He was getting ready to turn around and leave...

"Shit. I completely forgot."

"It's okay. No worries, dude. I can see your...um...busy. Hey, Alicia."

"Hey, Jerry." Alicia sighs...trying and failing and hiding her disappointment.

"I'm not busy, I'm just trying to get Leesh to put on this sweatshirt! She's freezing, but she's being stubborn..._as per usual_." Will winks at Alicia and grins, but they continue to stare at each other, contemplating what almost happened.

"You sure? There will be other games." Jerry says, obviously feeling guilty for interrupting whatever moment they claimed they weren't having.

"No, let's go. I think I'm done studying for the night, anyway. Plus, we're playing the demons, right? So, it's a big deal?" Alicia inquired.

Jerry and Will bursted out in laughter. Once Will finally caught his breath from laughing, he put his hand on Alicia's shoulder, "Leesh...you really don't pay attention to sports, do you? It's Duke. They're the Blue Devils."

Alicia just smiles and rolls her eyes, "Whatever, I was close!"

"Okay, let's head out." Will says and he goes to put his white gym shoes on.

"I'll go get the car. Meet you guys downstairs?" Jerry suggests.

"Sounds good, man. Thanks."

Alicia grabs her cardigan, but Will turns her around and grabs her cardigan.

"Do we really need to go through this, again? You're wearing the sweater. I will make Jerry wait and put that on you, myself."

"Fiiiiine. I'll wear the damn sweatshirt. Help me it on?" She cocked her head to the side, with a slight grin appearing on her face.

"Well, of course! I'm just glad you're not fighting me on this, anymore."

"Well, of course not. You might lunge at me, again!" They both let out hearty laughs and Alicia raised both arms above her head. He stepped closer, their hips almost touching. He stared into her eyes, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. He slipped the sweatshirt over her head. "Warm?" He asked.

"_Yes, doctor_. I'm perfect. Thank you."

"Yes, you are." Alicia was dazzled by the way he looked at her. She's never had a man look at her the way he does. As if they were the only two people on the planet—such love and adoration. It made her nervous, but excited.

"Let's go before we get distracted, again." She says sweetly.

"Good idea." He grabs her and they leave the apartment hand in hand.

They both knew he was never going to get this sweatshirt back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um...am I interrupting something?" Owen asked, inquisitively.

"Um...what? Yeah...wait. What?" Alicia snapped back into the present.

"You were grinning like a fool, staring down at your sweatshirt...for a few minutes."

"Oh, sorry. It's just been a long day. I'm out of it, I guess. Ready for the movie?" She tried to hurry and brush past Owen before he noticed her cheeks turn crimson from embarrassment. He would know she was thinking about Will. He always assumed and he was always right.

"Hmmmhmmm...well, while you were busy daydreaming about your..._lover_. I ordered us some pizza and cheesy breadsticks." He said nonchalantly.

"Cheesy breadsticks?" Alicia asked, completely disregarding his _lover_ comment.

"Yes, and don't pretend like you don't like them. I know that you have a refined palate, but you cannot deny the power of fake cheese on fake bread. Sometimes, it does the soul good." Owen places his hand over his heart, as he continues to rave about his favorite five dollar breadsticks.

"Honestly, anything sounds good at this point. I'm starving." Alicia rubs her stomach, while making a pouty face...clearly illustrating her hunger.

"Okay, I'll set up the movies and the tv. I know you and technology haven't been on the best of terms in the past...40 years or so. How about you grab us some wine?" Owen chuckles.

"Heh...heh...heh..." Alicia mocks him, making sure to stick her tongue out at him before returning to the kitchen to grab the wine.

Owen left some of his belongings spread across the kitchen counter. Alicia rolled her eyes. If was as if Zach and Grace were here, anyway.

_Kids_, she thought.

Alicia went to move his things to the other table when she noticed a plate filled with cookies and brownies. _Brownies_. Just what she needed. Alicia may not be on solid terms with technology, but her and chocolate go way back. _They smell delicious_. Alicia skipped lunch and she assumed he brought the treats for tonight. So, she helped herself to the biggest brownie on the planet. It tasted different. But, chocolate was chocolate. She had been good lately—making sure to work out a few times a week, when she could fit it in. She could allow herself to consume another brownie.

Okay, okay. She'd save the rest for after dinner. She placed the two glasses of wine down on the table as Owen flipped to the main menu.

"Owen, did you bake those brownies? They were delicious. They tasted a bit...different. But, overall, I'm impressed. I didn't know you could bake."

Owen's mouth turned into a hard line and he slowly turned towards Alicia, concern written all over his face.

"Please, tell me me you're joking." Owen pleaded.

"No...why?" Alicia now becoming nervous.

"Did you just eat the one?"

"Um...no. I ate two. What's the problem?"

"Oh, my God..." Owen burst out laughing. Completely convulsing, tears streaming down his face.

"What's so funny?! You're making me nervous."

"Leesh, you know how I said I didn't smoke anything today? But, you thought I was acting...strange?" Owen was trying to hard to keep a straight face. His efforts were clearly futile.

"Yes?" Alicia's intonation increasing.

"Well, that's true. I didn't. But, I ate a cookie...and then a few hours later I may have nibbled on a brownie." Owen was waiting for Alicia to comprehend what he was trying to tell her.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with any..." Alicia's eyes grew wide. Horror spread across her face.

"OWEN. You did not!" She was clearly more scared than furious. The strongest thing Alicia had ever consumed was tequila. She had never touched pot before.

"I did. I meant to hide those! Or tell you there was coconut in them so you wouldn't touch them. Well, it's a good thing I ordered a large pizza. You're appetite is going to be insane. I can't believe you ate TWO. You're going to be on cloud 12."

"It's cloud nine, Owen..."

"Not where you're going tonight, honey..."

"I'm going to _**kill**_ you."

"Alicia, this is the first time I can confidently say that you won't. You won't have the energy for it in a few minutes." Laughing, Owen completely ignored the fact that Alicia was fuming. He was enjoying himself too much.

They were in for one hell of a night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, dear readers! I am so sorry for this ridiculously delayed update! Though, those of you that know me...well, you all know that I am the WORST with updating. I sincerely hope that you're all still with me. I've been writing quite a bit lately so, I hope to be updating more often. I made this chapter longer than any other chapter as my apology for the delay. I hope you enjoy! Please, let me know what you all think. :)**

"Owen…"

He pauses from engulfing the extra large supreme deep dish pizza and turns to Alicia with the pizza slice still in his mouth.

"Hmmmhmm?" Owen tries to pull the hot pizza away from his mouth, failing as the cheese only stretches further until his arms are fully extended. Instead of simply biting the cheese off, he continues to attempt wolfing down the cheese—like a child slurping up the longest string of spaghetti.

_Typical Owen_…

"You know, you can just put the pizza down and use a knife and fork like a _normal_ adult. It looks like you need some help….to say the least."

"I do not need help!" Owen garbles as a giant piece of marinara-covered sausage falls on his lap. He looks down at his lap, then slowly looks up at a Alicia with a guilty grin etched across his face.

Alicia arches her eyebrow and smiles wryly before they both burst out laughing.

"_ You are a moron!_" Alicia can barely get out the words between her laughing as she throws him a napkin.

"I know. I know. But, I'm _your_ moron. And you love me! Just admit it." Owen folds his hands under his chin, with the sweetest smile spread from ear to ear.

"Yes, I do." Alicia smiles back sweetly, as she leans over and puts her arm around him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"You're higher than I am...I hardly feel anything."

"I am not, rookie!" Owen exclaims.

"Owen, you ate ⅞ of the_ first_ pizza and all of the cheesy bread! AND you kept yelling '_Save Ferris_' when we were watching The Breakfast Club."

Owen's eyes were only half open at this point, chuckling away. "Okay, rookie. When this hits you….and it's going to…. It's going to hit you hard and I'm going to sit here and _laugh, and laugh, and laugh…." _Before she knew it, Owen's slight chuckles turn into hysterical laughter, tears forming in his bloodshot eyes.

"What are you laughing about now?" Alicia giggles, although completely bewildered at her brother's outburst.

"Ahhhh…" Owen lets out a deep breath. "I don't know. I just thought about how bizarre this whole situation is. Me..._you_…high off our asses. I didn't think Saint Alicia had it in her."

"Saint Alicia…" Alicia quips, rather annoyed. "I always hated that name. Still do, actually."

"Why? It's nicer than some of the other names that the public has given you."

Alicia takes her hand off of Owen's shoulder and jokingly smacks his cheek. "Shut up." She chuckles, before pausing as he smile fades.

She shakes her head. "I'm no Saint."

"Yes, you are Alicia."

"I can be rebellious!"

Owen arches both eyebrows in disbelief, "Alicia, you don't have a rebellious bone in your body."

"Yes, I do!" Alicia exclaims. Slightly irritated that even her brother thinks she of her as so….unimaginative, so boring…

"When have you _ever_ been a rebel?"

"Umm…" Alicia furrows her brow, thinking hard….

"See?! I knew it!"

"Hold on! Give me a second…"_ I'm rebellious. I am. Come on Alicia, think._

_Is the room getting slower? That doesn't make any sense. Okay, my vision is definitely blurry…_

_Shit. _

_I'm high. _

_I am__** really**__ high._

"_Owen_…" Alicia says slowly.

"I knew it! You can't think of anything!" Owen chuckles.

"No, that's not it."

"What is it?" Owen looks over his sister. She looks nervous. _Scared_ even. What was going on with her?

"Oh my God….it's happened. It's _actually_ happened. I'm..._ stoned_." Alicia looking down at the ground, mouth ajar.

"Finally!" Owen exclaims and gives his sister the biggest hug he could muster.

"I didn't think it would actually happen!" Alicia stood up, slowly….staring at her shaking hands.

Owen was looking at his sister panicking over pot. _Typical_. It was taking everything in him to stifle his laughter. But, this was too good. "Alicia, you ate two jam-packed, double stuffed pot brownies. Made by the sweet marijuana genius Jesus himself…..me. You were bound to get high! What were you thinking would happen?" Owens face began to contort as he was continuing to stifle his laughter. _Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh._

"I don't know! I thought I would immune or thum…..or thum….or SOME-THING." _Jesus, I can't even speak_. Her mouth felt dry, almost sticky.

Alicia was smacking her mouth, trying to figure out what was going on with her body.

"My mouth…."

"It's called cotton mouth, rookie. Your mouth is super dry? Am I right? Who am I kidding? I know I'm right. I'll go get you some juice." Owen slowly rises and turns to get the juice when Alicia pleads, "No….water!"

Owen smirks, "Everything you're about to drink and eat for the new few hours is going to taste amazing. In reality, it tastes the same, but your stomach and taste buds will thank me. You're having juice." Owen glides into the kitchen before calling out, "The most amazing juice of YA LIFE, my dearest Alicia!"

He continues to narrate everything he's doing aloud as though he were in a d-rated off Broadway musical made for stoners.

"Opening the fridge door….

getting some JUICE.

Juicy... Juicy... Juicy…

*BAH* *BAH* *BAH*..."

Alicia was barely paying attention to her brother's singing. At the moment she was staring down at her chest. Everything was moving so slowly. And yet, her heart was beating abnormally fast. Could she see her heart beating? She put her hand on her chest. _Juuuuuust checking. _

"Cause Alicia's so hiiiiiigh….

high above me…..

SHE'S SO LOVELY!" He chuckles and peaks out from the kitchen to see his sister frowning, staring down at her chest.

"Admiring the view?" He jokes.

"Shut up! I was just checking to make sure everything was in order." She quips before looking down one more time. _No, Alicia….your heart is not actually beating through your chest._

"Right….Well, I'm glad you and the girls are doing alright."

"Anyway, did you get it? The high above me line? Cause you're MORE stoned than I am? Ahhhh…." Owen exhales. "I crack myself up. I do. I really do." Owen chimes, quite impressed with himself.

He begins to walk back into the kitchen—not needing a response. He knew he was clever.

After a 15 second delay, Alicia chimes back, "Yeah, well your singing and your lyricism needs work! LOTS of work, buddy!" Alicia chuckles to herself, proudly. _Nice one._

Owen cocks his head to the side, before turning on his heel and slowly strolling back towards Alicia.

"Pardon me, my dear. But, did you mean to say _lyricism_?"

Alicia scrunches her face in confusion. "That's what I said…" _That what I said, right?_

"No, no. You said _'leer-ick-cysm_.' It's pronounced '_leer-ih-cysm_.' No, but...that was a good try. Really. Georgetown did you well." Owen quips, laughing a hearty Owen Cavanugh-like laugh.

"Oh, shut up! Don't make fun of me! I have illegal narcotics in my system. Thanks to you! ….Ass!" She scoffs.

"You know, under the Illinois Controlled Substances Act…"

Owen opens and closes his hand, mocking his lawyer older sister, "_Blah, blah, blah_. I'll go get the juice. You're killing my buzz, man."

Owen runs to the kitchen and comes back with two glasses and a pitcher filled with apple juice and clinking half-moon ice cubes.

He sets the glasses and juice on the coffee down on the table before reaching into his sweater pocket and giving Alicia her phone. "Here, you left this in the kitchen."

Alicia pauses, pensive. _I don't remember leaving my phone in the kitchen. Oh, God... No, please…_

Panicking, she quickly runs through her text messages and calls list.

Owen rolls his eyes, "I didn't call _loverboy_, if that's what you're worried about."

She keeps scrolling. She loves Owen, but she doesn't trust him. Not when it comes to _loverboy_, as he calls him.

"_Really?_ What? You don't trust your baby brother? Have a little faith! _Yeesh._"

She sighs as she relaxes back into the couch. "Not when it comes to Will and I. You're like a fangirl…"

"Ha! I'm impressed you even know what a fangirl is…"

"Grace explained to me the other day. I still don't know what an OTP is, though. She's explained a good six times, too. I just keep forgetting. I mean, why can't they just say the words aloud? It's not that diff—"

"—It's what you and Will are."

"What is?"

"OTP."

"Oh, God….do I even want to know?"

"One true pair!" Owen smiles, cheekily and covers his heart warmly.

"I swear, you're a thirteen year-old girl inside a grown man's body." Alicia shakes her head.

"You should tell him how you feel." Owen says sincerely.

"What?! No. There's nothing to tell. He's my boss. I'm his associate." Alicia was thrown off guard. _I should've seen this coming. _

"You are a terrible liar! And you're a lawyer? I'm sincerely worried for your clients. Isn't that like the numero uno rule in law school? Thou must lie and lie well? I believe it's called Lawyerus bullshiterous?"

"Hmmm...I must have skipped that lesson."

"_Obviously_…"

"Anyway, where's my juice?" Alicia demands. " I'm parched and starving! Tell me why people like this, again?"

"Hey, warrior princess, it's right in front of you on the table."

Alicia stretches out her arms and pouts, "But….but...it's so far away!" She opens and closes her hands as she feigns a weak attempt at reaching for the glass.

Owen shakes his head, "Oh my God, you are a mess." He laughs and reaches for the glass, handing it to her.

Alicia takes the glass gently, yet firm. She held the glass with both hands, as though she were holding a delicate porcelain doll.

Owen tilts his head down with his eyebrows furrowed, smiling wryly. He would never forget this night. "Alicia, it's a glass...not a baby. Just take it and drink."

Alicia shoots him a look before engulfing her juice. She tilts her head back and downs the last of the juice.

Owen chuckles, "Woah there, sparky! Take it easy. There aren't enough apples in the world to satisfy your thirst. Relax."

Alicia beams, "That was delicious!" She reaches out for the pitcher and sets her glass down. She pauses and eyes her glass, then the pitcher.

She smiles as she grabs the pitcher, bringing it to her lips and drinks. Her throat instantly relieved, as the ice-cold juice slides down her parched throat.

"I'm sorry, were you thirsty?" Alicia quips.

"_Well, I guess not_…."

Owen looks up and down and Alicia and bites down on his lip, before chuckling.

"What? What's so funny?" She laughs, bemused.

"Look at your hoodie…" Owen grins.

She looks down at her Georgetown sweatshirt, with dribbles of apple juice seeping through. She looks up at Owen and raises her hands up innocently, "Oops."

Owen rolls his eyes, "You think loverboy will notice?"

"How would he notice? It's not like he's going to see me tonight."

"Hmmmhmmm….right."

"Owen….._you didn't_…." Alicia stares at Owen, furious.

"Okay, retract those veins back in your pretty little brain. _No_, I did not invite him over. _Relax_. You are _definitely_ the paranoid stoner. Why am I not surprised?"

Owen and Alicia lay back on the couch, relaxed in silence, eyes closed. Alicia's body was slowly adjusting to this state of being. She began to relax. She began to take it all in. A small smile forms on Alicia's lips.

"Hey! You're avoiding the subject!"

Alicia opens her eyes and turns to Owen. "What is your deal with silence? First you disturb my nap, now you're disturbing my—"

"Okay, I get it. Silence disturber. _Blah. Blah._ But, you're still avoiding the subject from earlier!" Owen sits up, excited.

"Oh, God…what?" Alicia eyes Owen, skeptically.

"Let me guess, something about Will?"

"No, no. Georgetown, _loverboy_ can wait. We'll get to him later. Don't you worry. Name something rebellious that you've done. _If_ you've done anything…."

Alicia pauses for a moment. "Okay, I've got it."

"I'm waiting…" Owen motions his hand for Alicia to speak.

"Remember when we were kids and—"

" I remember a lot better than you remember…." Owen mumbles, diverting his look from Alicia to anywhere else in the room.

"Shut up!" Alicia laughs as she punches his arm.

"Ouch!" Owen pouts and crosses his arm as he slinks back into the couch.

"Anyway…." Alicia shoots Owen another dirty look. "Remember when we were kids and you were friends with that kid from Peru?"

Owen pauses, thinking before a smirk appears on his face. "Rafael? Rafael Menezes? From Brazil?"

"Yeah, him!"

"Of course, I remember him! He was my future hot, exotic husband from the islands."

"Brazil is not an island Owen…"

"Yeah, well...I didn't know that at the time. Don't kill my fantasy, Alicia!"

"Okay so, moving on…"

"Well, one afternoon we were all walking home from school. You had your cute little comb-over, cream turtleneck shirt, and khaki corduroy pants. Oh! And your corduroy, navy blue jacket!"

Owens scowls at Alicia, "Okay, the details of my fashionable youth really aren't necessary."

"Oh, well. It gets even better. It was winter so, you had that giant red coat on. You were basically wobbling home. You looked the red version of the Michelin tire man!" Her laughter was getting louder and louder. She could feel the cramps forming in her abdomen.

"Anyway, I had called you six times, but you were too enthralled with _loverboy_..." She pauses and smirks. She was finally able to use this nickname against Owen. "...and so, you didn't hear me calling you. So, I put on my red knit gloves, grabbed some snow, packed it as hard as I could….and I threw it at you." Alicia grinned, waiting for Owen to connect the pieces.

"I don't remember that. When did you hit me with a snowball? Your aim didn't seem to improve until you started hanging out with a certain baseball player in college…" Owen coughed, allowing every ounce of sarcasm seep into his words.

Alicia flushes scarlet red, recalling their first "practice" together.

_He squats down behind home plate, punching the inside of his mitt. "Alright, give me your best shot."_

"_You can't handle my best, Gardner!" She quips as she walks back towards the mound._

_It was a cool, autumn day. The perfect day for a little baseball in the park. Alicia was wearing his old Orioles jersey that his dad bought him years ago, "GARDNER," printed on the back. Her full, dark brown curls sprawled out, underneath his hat. Her hazel eyes were only accented by the beautiful fall leaves that fell around her. _

"_Alright, prepare to meet your match!" She squinted, as she bent over slightly, focusing on his mitt. She leaned back, with one leg up….just liked she had watched Will do for the past two years, and took a step forward as her arm released the ball. _

_The ball whipped past Will's head and past the fence behind him. She released a little too soon._

"_Whoops." She kicked some dirt up, staring down. She looked up at Will, sheepishly. _

_He turned back from the fence to Alicia. They stared at each other for a moment before they both burst into laughter. _

"_So, I've met my match, huh?" _

"_I'm just a little rusty! That's all!" _

"_How about I show you a few tips? I don't want you breaking anyone's windows…" _

"_Those houses are half a block away!" _

"_I know…." Will chuckled as Alicia scowled at him. She then stuck her tongue out at him._

_Will laughed even harder, "Oh, real mature!" He walked towards her. _

"_You think you're so talented, don't you?" _

"_No, just a little better than you. AT BASEBALL. Just baseball." Will raised his hands, pleading surrender. _

_Alicia laughed, "Well, show me what you got, Gardner."_

"_Alright, Cavanaugh. I'll show you a few things."_

_He walked up behind her. His face grazing her soft hair. She smelled like warm vanilla cookies. He pulled her shoulders back, towards him. "Shoulders straight." He said, voice shaking slightly. _

_She turned her head so her cheek almost touched his nose. She could feel his warm breath against her neck. She repeated after him, "Shoulders straight."_

_She could hardly breathe. _

_He gently grabbed onto her hips. "Now, after you lift your leg, you need to make sure you really turn into it." He directed her by turning her hips towards the base. _

"_Okay...hmmmmhmmm…" Alicia said, focusing less on his words and more on his lips, while attempting to regulate her breathing. _

"_Leesh, you're not even looking at the base. You okay?" She looked as though she were in a trance. _

"_I'm more than okay." _

"_Okay, well then—" _

_She lunged towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. _

_Will instantly responded, kissing her back passionately. He then picked her up in an embrace as Alicia wrapped legs around him. They broke apart, breathing heavy. She rest her forehead against his, "I'm sorry, you were saying?" _

"_I said nothing. Nothing at all." Alicia grinned as they kissed, yet again...savoring every moment of their first kiss._

Alicia was grinning to herself.

"Hello?! Hello! Earth to Alicia!" Owen was waiving his hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh! Sorry!" Alicia's face turning crimson red, yet again.

"I….I was just trying to remember something...for a case."

"Lawyerus bullshiterus. And again, you've suck at it. So, are you sure I shouldn't have loverboy come over?"

"Yes! I'm sure. I can barely focus on this conversation, now. If Will were over…." A grin slowly makes its way onto Alicia's face.

"Hmmmhmmm!" Owen coughs. "As you were saying…"

"I was say that if Will were to—"

"About Rafael!"

"Oh! Oh…...that's right! I hit him instead. I mean, it was an accident. But, I was trying to get your attention and I ended up hitting him." Alicia bit her lower lip, smirking—pure guilt etched across her face.

"Alicia Cavanaugh! You didn't!"

"I did. I mean, you stopped to pick up something and so, the snowball flew right past your head and straight into poor little Paulo."

"Rafael…."

"Right. Rafael."

"I ran and hid behind the closest tree and just laughed. I saw him freak out at you. But, I didn't like him for you, anyway. So, I let him think you did it. Ha! See? I can be quite rebellious."

"You….you….you little shit! He never spoke to me again! He fell into the snow and dirt, claiming that _I_ ruined his favorite cashmere sweater!"

"_That's_ why he never spoke to you again? Over a sweater?"

"Alicia, you don't mess with a gay man's cashmere."

"Owen, that is so stereotypical."

"Because it's true! So, _my_ older sister is the reason I'm not married to a hot, exotic man, with two poodles and my dream house. I'll get you back for this, _rebel_."

"Hmmhmm….I doubt it."

"So, what should we do, now?"

"Let's go dancing! I've been dying to take you out to a club." Owen exclaims, eyes widening at the thought.

"Owen, I don't think I'm physically capable of doing much right now. Walking is a real struggle." Alicia chuckles, although completely serious. Her body was relaxed. She actually felt amazing. But, strenuous physical or mental activities were out of the question. And dancing, for Alicia, required both mental and physical concentration.

"Meh, you probably don't own anything slutty enough to wear to a club, anyway."

"You say that as though it's a bad thing." Alicia scoffs.

"It's not, _Saint_ Alicia. But, every man and woman should have at least one slutty outfit."

"You have a slutty outfit?" Alicia stares at Owen, only imagining what his possible response could be.

"Don't ya wish ya knew?" He winks at Alicia before looking at his phone and smirking.

"So, while I'd like to stay here and reminisce about how you ruined my youth and past relationships. I need to go. I have places to be, people to go." Owen rose from the couch, slowly.

"Wait! What do you mean you're leaving?" Alicia sat up. _I can't be high on my own._ Her heart began to race.

"Okay, relax. I've ordered something for you. Should be here any minute." Owen began walking towards the kitchen. You could barely tell he was high. Though, he had much more practice than Alicia.

Alicia gets up from the couch, finding her balance. Yes, walking was much more difficult than she had anticipated. She stretches her arms out and each side, attempting to find her equilibrium. Slowly, she follows Owen into the kitchen. She was starving, anyway.

"Ohhh, chocolate." Absentmindedly, Alicia reaches for yet another brownie.

Owen turns quickly and slaps Alicia's hand. She retracts her hand, holding it towards her chest, pouting.

"No! No catnip for kitty!"

"ALL of these have pot in them?"

"Yes, Alicia. All of them. So, no. You can't have any more. Don't worry, your delivery will be here soon. You'll be just fine."

"What did you order? Because, unless it's double chocolate fudge brownies…"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

_*doorbell chimes*_

"Ahhh...perfect timing! And that's my cue to leave." Owen smiles as he buttons the top button on his coat and grabs his gloves.

"Love you sis, enjoy." He kisses her on the forehead and heads towards the door.

"I can't believe you're going to just get me high and then leave me. Isn't that like rule numero uno of stoner law?" Alicia raises an eyebrow at him.

"No, rule numero uno is find food. Any and all food. Usually, pizza or Taco Bell. You'll be fine. Just don't light any candles and burn down the apartment." He smirks.

"Later, rookie."

"Goodbye, Mr. Menezes" She grins.

"Ahh….if only. A man can dream." He smirks and opens the door. "Hey, perfect timing." He whispers something to the man in the doorway.

Alicia walks towards the door to see what food Owen's ordered for her. _Please be chocolate. I just want lots of chocolate. Chocolate chip cookies. Brownies. Oreos. Oh, I love oreos. _

Alicia stops, completely bemused. Her eyes widen. She feels her pulse race.

"Will?"

"Hey."

She puts her hand over her heart once more. _Juuuuuust checking. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hello, all! Just wanted to thank you all for the hysterical reviews for the previous chapters. I was dying! You all are the best. This chapter is Georgetown-Era heavy! Thanks for sticking with me and my ridiculously delayed updates. Also, I've put this chapter in Alicia's voice. She's high as a kite and I think it'll be more entertaining to see what's going on in her mind. I hope you enjoy it! P.S- Karolina, you can now stop threatening my life for my "lack of updates." ;) **_

"Um...hi."

_I can hardly breathe. I'm having a panic attack. That's what this is. _

I drink all of him in. Expensive black leather shoes, shined and polished. My eyes slowly move from his feet roaming up his legs. He's wearing a charcoal grey suit—Armani probably. I can see the outline of his muscles from here.

As my eyes travel north, I note every detail, every line. I eye his thin black leather belt with the rectangle silver buckle. I take in how his lilac shirt is slightly untucked, wrinkled at the bottom and it takes everything in me not to walk over to him and pull the rest of it out. I fight the urge to slide my hand up his chest to remove his dark purple tie, sliding it off of his neck and onto mine.

His neck. His shoulders. His chiseled chin. I want to kiss every inch of him.

Those lips.

_His_ lips.

My mind wonders what his reaction would be if I were to launch myself at him. I bite my lower lip. It's one of the few body motions I can control and it's the only thing that's actually keeping me from finding out.

I see Will curl his hips into a smile. He's smirking at me, staring.

_Why is he staring at me?_

_I'm staring at him!_

_Oh, no. _

_I'm staring at him, staring at me, because I was staring at him! _

_I was checking him out. I wonder if he notice__d__. Of course, he noticed! He's laughing at me! Why aren't you saying anything? _

_Say something! _

_Jesus. _

_Say something, Alicia! _

He's just staring at me with those eyes…Those beautiful brown eyes.

My heart warms imagining a mini Will Gardner in a little baseball outfit. _Outfit?_ I think they call them uniforms. _Yeah, uniforms._

_Baby Will Gardner in a baby Armani suit. _

A throaty laugh escapes my throat.

_Shit. _

My hands quickly fly over my mouth. My face is burning hot. I'm so embarrassed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Will cocks his head to the side, still smirking.

God, he looks good. _Really good_.

"I guess not," he chuckles. "Anyway, I heard about your...condition." His smile widens, making my heart swell. "And so…" He lifts two large brown bags in each hand. One labeled, "SPRINKLES CUPCAKES," and the other, "GHIRARDELLI CHOCOLATES."

_He is my savior._

"I thought you might want some chocolate. I remember how you like it. And by 'like,' I mean 'sickly infatuated with.'"

He winks as he begins to walk past me towards the kitchen. But, first he pauses, inches away from my ear. In a low voice, he asks, "Ready for dessert?"

"_Ready for dessert?" He kisses my head as he caresses my arm back and forth. _

"_Will, you've done enough. Please, let's just stay here, like this. This is all I need, thank you." I tilt my head back and quickly kiss him. This is perfection. Laying on the couch. Okay, laying on Will, laying on the couch, his arms wrapped around me. _

"_Leesh, it's your 23 birthday! You're not skipping dessert. Plus, it's chocoooolaaaateeee." He squeezes me tighter. _

_I groan. "I do love chocolate." I smile back at him, watching me so sincerely, so lovingly. _

_And that's what this is._

_This is love. _

_Has has me. All of me. Mind, body, and soul. _

"_Well, then. Say no more! Let us eat cake." I giggle as he leans forward and kisses me on the cheek._

_He gets up and moves his way into the kitchen. I sit up and look around the apartment. Daisies and balloons everywhere, and one giant happy birthday sign taped on the wall. __M__y eyes fall on the table __and__ I pick up the picture Will framed of us. Snowflakes covered us. My crazy brown curls spewing out underneath my red knitted hat. I look happy. I was happy...I __**am**__ happy. He's wearing his Georgetown cap with the fuzzy ball on top. I shake my head, laughing. Our noses were bright red. We couldn't feel our faces. I smile __at the memory__. He held my hand during the entire game. I'm still not sure if it was out of love or out of fear that I might run. He knew I hated football. I mean, watching men throw __a __ball __around__ for four hours in 15 degree weather? Not exactly my cup of tea. Actually, I think that may be the exact definition of masochism. And yet, __there I was__. __L__ooking back fondly__, __I smile because I can't wait to see what new memories we'll make in the future. I always thought we had bad timing, but now? I feel like we're on the right path. Like, we've finally attained our "good timing." _

_Our happy ending. _

"_Ehem!" _

_I turn around to see Will bringing me a slightly lopsided chocolate cake with, what I'm sure is 23 purple candles lit on top. _

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO YOU! _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO YOU!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR ALICIA!"_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO YOU!" _

_The biggest smile appears on his face. If __it __were physically possible for a heart to melt, mine just did. _

_C__arefully__, he__ sets the cake down on the table in front of me. "Wait, one second." __When h__e runs back to the kitchen, __I have__ time to look over this masterpiece in front of me. Red, purple, blue and white sprinkles and….and…. "Are those __R__eese's cups and…" I lean forward, squinting at the square chocolates, "...and Ghirardelli chocolates?" He walks over with one hand behind his back. "Ha, yeah. I've never baked a cake before. So, I figured if I added things that I know taste good, it coudn't go wrong. Or, at least, not __horribly__." He looked down at his feet, he almost looks nervous. "I added the purple sprinkles because I know purple is your favorite color. Blue, because it's my favorite color. Red, because it's my favorite color on you. And white, because it came with the red and blue." _

_He sits down next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist. I chuckle, "Well, that's very thorough of you, Gardner." _

"_I hope you like, it." He grins nervously. "I'm sure I will LOVE it, Will." I grab onto his knee and kiss him one more time. _

"_Make a wish."_

_I smile and turn towards the cake. What do I wish for? I glance at him once and I know. I know what my wish is. It's been the same wish for the past two years. __So,__ with one huge breath__,__ I blow out the candles. _

"_Woo!" Will claps excitedly. "Happy Birthday, babe." He leans and lightly kisses me. _

"_Thank you for everything. This was perfect." _

"_One more thing." He reached behind his back and hands me a square shaped package. I take it from him, completely confused. It's light and...lumpy? It feels like clothing. "I spent a long time picking this out. I hope you like it. "_

_I eye him suspiciously before I rip the present open, eager to see what__'s inside__. Will knows me so well. __Sometimes, __I think he knows me better than I know myself. _

"_Um...what are these?" I ask, as I hold up a pair of men's boxers. _

"_You don't like them?" He laughs. _

"_Well, I mean, as lovely as they are...they...well, they're not exactly my size."_

"_We could exchange them for a smaller size." My face falls flat. He laughs at my less than subtle facial expression. _

"_Oh, I almost forgot. I had this little thing for you, too." He reaches into the inside pocket of his zip-up sweatshirt and pulls out a small little black box. My eyes widen, my heart __starts to race__. Will gets down on one knee, looking at me, nervously. _

_No. No. No. _

_This is too soon. We've only been dating for five months! We're too young. I'm going to puke. _

_He smiles at me, "Alicia Cavanaugh...Leesh." He gazes into my eyes. His fear and nervousness has disappeared. With one look, my panic and fear is washed away. _

_I lied. I'll marry you. Yes! Yes! Yes! I don't need a plan. Though, a plan would be nice. A plan would be preferred. Will we have a spring wedding? No, fall. Where will we live? _

"_Alicia!" Will yells, laughing at me. "I kind of need you to hear me when I say this."_

_I nod my head, as words fails to leave my mouth. _

"_I know we've only __been __dat__ing__ for __three__ months..." I glare at him. He grins, "Just making sure you're coherent."__ He assures me. __"I know we've only __been __dat__ing__ for five months, but I know that whatever we have, whatever this is...it's more than crazy romantic. I love everything about you...about us. I should've known it would be you that brought me down to my knees...or knee. From the moment I saw you at that pool party__,__ I knew you were different. You fascinated me then and you fascinate me now. I knew you were special when you showed up to my baseball games with books. You would pretend to read when, in reality, you were watching my every move…" _

"_Well, don't make me sound like a stalker!" I chime. I could feel my cheeks getting red. I never knew he noticed. _

"_Well, stalker….I loved that you were there. I play my best when you're around. I'm better, in general, when you're around. I like myself around you, Alicia. I can't say that about anyone else. I love how hard you fight to stay awake when you study late at night. But, every time...you fall asleep on my shoulder or my lap. I love carrying you to bed. I love how you yell at me the next morning for letting you sleep. Even though you know you need it…and you always end up getting an A. I love how every time I cook something, you smile at me and then as soon as I turn around, I can see you scrunching your nose in the reflection of the cabinet windows."_

"_I do not! Your food is...well...your efforts are valiant." I start playing with my fingers. I can feel a lump forming in my throat. I'm in awe of how observant he is. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. _

"_Valiant?" A crooked smile appears. _

"_Very." I lean in and kiss him, pouring all of my emotions into this moment. All 436 of them. I feel overwhelmed, but excited. Why? Because I love him. I am in love with this beautiful, weird, hysterical smart-ass. I've always loved him, but I don't think my brain ever understood the extent of my feelings until this very moment. I don't think my heart knew, either…seeing as how it's completely stopped functioning. William Paul Gardner is mine. Mine. And I love him. _

"_Leesh, are you crying? What's wrong?" Will's eyes widen in fear, his eyes staring into mine...looking for answers. _

_Tears trickle down my face. I can taste the salt pass over my lips. I take his face in my hands and kiss him gently, slowly. I want to savor every second of this moment. _

"_Everything is perfect. You are perfect."_

"_Perfect?" _

"_Well, your cooking could use a little work."_

"_I knew it!" _

_I'm still holding his face in my hands as we laugh and gaze into each other's eyes. Completely enamored. _

"_You know, I still have half a speech to give."_

"_Oh, there's more? What other embarrassing moments do you have on record? And you say I'm the stalker?" _

"_Oh, nothing. Just things like how once every three months you go out for a 'run' and then come back fifteen minutes later just so you can eat all of the pizza and chocolate that you can find. And how when you—"_

"—_I love you." _

"_What?" Will looks as if his heart just stopped. As if he just imagined what I just said. _

"_Will, I love you." I feel more tears fall down my face. I laugh at myself because I'm crying during one of the best moments of my life. _

"_I...I...I love your laugh." He barely stutters out. _

_I can't help but laugh. "Yeah? Is there anything else you'd like to add?" _

"_Um...oh yeah, I'm gonna need those boxers back." I smack his arm. He chuckles and looks down at the small black box in his hand. "Well, you kind of messed up the order of my speech."_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry." I say, fully allowing the sarcasm to be expressed. "If only there was some way to make it up to you." _

_He laughs before his face falls, "Leesh."_

_Oh, no. He doesn't love me. I feel a whole new set of tears forming. I can't believe it. How could I be so stupid? It's only been 5 months! I shake my head and smile weakly, "Don't. You don't need to say it. I jumped the gun. It's too soon." _

"_I love you, too." _

"_What?" _

"_I love you, too." _

"_I wasn't pausing because I don't love you. I was pausing because I forgot the rest of my speech. I love you, Alicia Cavanaugh...and that will never change. No matter what happens. I will always be here for you. Which is why…" Will opens up the small black box, revealing a small, circular diamond pendant on a white gold chain. "I wanted to give this to you. I don't know where this is going, but __what I do __know is...we're going somewhere. Leesh__.__ I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. I mean, half of the time I'm near you, I'm ready to puke. Wait.."_

"_Are you saying I repulse you?"_

"_Wait, no! I'm just saying that—"_

"—_That I make you want to projectile vomit?" _

"_No! You know, my stomach just feels… I don't know! Like, it's doing flips or something."_

"_Aww...I give Will Gardner butterflies?"_

_Will scrunches his face, "Don't say butterflies." _

"_Ha! Well, that's better than 'Oh, you make me want to vomit.'" _

_Will holds up his hands in surrender, "Okay! Alicia Cavanaugh...you give me...butterflies." _

_I bite my lip, attempting to stifle my laugh __and __fail. "You're right. It does sound weird when you say it." _

_He rolls his eyes, "Anyway, Alicia…are you in?"_

"_Am I in?" _

"_Are you in this with me? Whatever 'this' is?" _

_I move to sit on his lap, my arms around him. I lean in pressing my forehead to his and I whisper, "I'm in."_

_Will cocks his head to the side, "What? I'm sorry? Did you say something?" _

"_I'm all in, Gardner!" I squeal, laughing. _

_He lifts me onto the couch, hovering over me. "I love you, Alicia." _

_I mimic him, cocking my head to the side, grinning. "What? I'm sorry? I didn't catch that. I think my old ears are playing tricks on me."_

_He laughs, "I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!"_

"_That's more like it." _

"_You are an infuriating woman."_

"_But, you love me."_

"_I do."_

_And with that, his lips crushed into mine. _

"Alicia? You okay?"

"Uh...what? Yeah, I'm fine. Wh-wh-why do you ask?"

"I asked if you wanted regular milk or chocolate with your cupcakes three times. You just stared into space. And now, you're just smiling...touching your lips."

And just like that, I feel my face burn.

He chuckles, "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

I gaze down at my feet, "I'm not embarrassed."

He walks toward me and stops, inches away from my body. As if I needed more reasons for my face to turn crimson. I don't look up. I can feel his closeness. And thanks to " Man" all of my senses are heightened. I can't handle this. Before I know it, I feel his thumb and index finger lifting my chin to meet his gaze.

"I said you're cute when you're embarrassed."

"I heard you."

He winks at me, "Just checking, Cheech."

"Shut up!" I swipe his arm away, laughing as I walk towards the kitchen island. I open the box of assorted Sprinkles cupcakes. I lean and and inhale deeply. They smell _amazing._ I hear Will laughing behind me. I turn around to him and he quickly looks down at the floor, still laughing. "Don't laugh at me!" Of course, I'm laughing as I yell at him. His laugh is infectious. _He's _infectious. I'm hopeless around him.

"I can't help it! You can't walk in a straight line, you have one pant leg tucked into your purple sock, the other pant leg slightly rolled up your leg, and it looks like you spilled some type of drink all over...all over what appears to be _my_ sweatshirt. Yeah, if you think for even a moment that I'm going to let you live this down...you're sorely mistaken."

"Well, that's not fair! Now, you have all this dirt on me."

"It's always the good girls, huh?"

"Ha, maybe we're just trying to catch up."

"By smoking doobies?"

"_No_, I did not _smoke_ a doobie! I _ate_ one! Okay, two. I ate two doobies."

"Leesh, you can't eat a doobie. I mean you could eat it, but that would be disgusting."

I stand there completely confused. _He's messing with me. This jackass is messing with me! _"That's it! You're having one, too! We need to playing the level field." I pause. "Wait, that didn't come out right." _Proper sentence structure, Alicia. Try it sometime. _

Will arches his eyebrow. _She can't be serious_. "Having what?"

"A brownie doobie." I say assertively.

"A brownie doobie?"

"Yes." I stride back to the other side of the island, never breaking eye contact—cockiness in every step. "Ow!" I bend over, writhing in pain as I grasp my hip. _Countertops—good thing to watch out for. _Will opens his mouth, ready to make some sarcastic remark, I'm sure. But, I raise my hand to cut him off. My other hand is still gripping the battle wound I received from the countertop assault. "You...say...nothing…" I go over to the plate of goodies that Owen conveniently left here and I grab the biggest brownie on there. I slowly turn to walk over to Will. However, this time I make sure to sway my hip around and away from the countertop hip assassin.

I stand directly in front of Will and I raise my hands holding the brownie up to his nose. He shakes his head, laughing. I'm beaming with excitement as I finally ask. "Ready?"


End file.
